


Denial Gets You Nowhere

by Greyhound



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/pseuds/Greyhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku can't deny the fact he desires Noiz, and Noiz works this to his advantage.</p>
<p>Shameless smut, request for That-Anime-Loser on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Gets You Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts for this were Charis' 'Smutty as shit KouNoi, angry sex, also in public? Hair pulling, biting, scratching, generally rough sex' and a second prompt I found, 'Deny it all you want. I know it’s me you think about when you’re horny'.
> 
> Also first fic not named after a song??? Wow

"Deny it all you want. I know it’s me you think about when you’re horny."

Noiz's words made Koujaku freeze. He could have just denied it, as Noiz had suggested. Fuck, he was being watched by Ren and Aoba and Mizuki - and though he didn't bother to check, probably half of all the other patrons present in Black Needle - and denying it was probably the best thing to do. But instead he simply froze up, making no move to even get angry at Noiz. 

The break in Koujaku and Noiz's argument made for a thick and awkward atmosphere to hang in the air. Mizuki went to make a move to break up the weight of the air, though before he could get a word in Noiz spoke once more.  
"Aoba too, of course. Though it's me more frequently these days, isn't it?" Noiz spoke entirely in that level, emotionless tone, neither his face nor his voice showing any sort of amusement. There was no more than a second between the statement and Koujaku flying off of his stool straight at Noiz, fist raised as he attempted to score a solid hit. The way in which Noiz sidestepped just enough to evade the punch looked effortless, having spent enough time around Koujaku to be able to predict exactly how the other would react to such a thing.

Noiz was quick to take a tight grip on Koujaku's outstretched arm, spitting an "after all, I'm far more accessible" as he yanked it out to the side, hard. Koujaku kicked hard at Noiz, managing to strike his shin hard enough to make the younger stumble - though the grip on his arm was relentless, and Koujaku stumbled too.

Both men were steadied by a strong grip to either shoulder - Mizuki had moved out from behind the bar, intent on breaking up the fight.  
"Enough, you two!" Mizuki demanded, face set stern and completely unlike the more relaxed, friendly stance he preferred to take. Perhaps it was this that had Noiz release his grip on Koujaku's arm, much to the latter's surprise. Several moments passed like this, until it hit Koujaku that he'd managed to completely lose his cool thanks to Noiz.

_Again._

"Sorry," He mumbled, refusing to look at anything other than the floor. Mizuki let the two of them go, and Noiz made no move to leave, nor to say anything. He simply watched Koujaku, interested on how the man would react to this whole situation.

Aoba audibly sighed, and Koujaku stole a glance up. Fuck, yeah, that entire thing had happened in front of Aoba. And Ren. And Noiz had made that comment about him thinking indecently about Aoba, and he'd made no move to deny it, and...Koujaku was quickly feeling more and more embarrassed about this entire thing the more his whirring brain pieced things together. His fingers twitched with the urge to punch Noiz - or perhaps throttle him? - though Koujaku simply opted to swallow down the urge, as opposed to making even more of a scene. 

All this going on in Koujaku's mind, and yet Noiz was simply staring at him, face plastered with a light smirk.

What a piece of shit.

"Come sit back down?" Ren offered, feeling more than a little awkward in this situation. Ren enjoyed Koujaku's presence, as did Aoba, and the times Koujaku came out with them were much too infrequent. However Koujaku simply shook his head.  
"No, I should leave. I'll see you guys later," Koujaku sighed through grit teeth, unable to completely keep up his typical facade. 

With a brief wave of his hand as a final farewell, Koujaku was quick to slip out.

Naturally, Noiz followed. 

It was never really dark, with glowing neon signs illuminating the streets, light pollution rendering the stars unseeable as Koujaku walked through back-alley after back-alley. Koujaku had seen the stars before though, long ago when he was back on the mainland. The thought simply added to the bundle of negativity coursing through his system, and he grit his teeth. Clearing one's head was a difficult process, and Noiz's words bounced around inside his skull like a most annoying fly. _Deny it all you want._

Giving in, Koujaku opted to quit walking, leaning against the side wall of some nondescript building. The idea of having a smoke sounded like a really, really good idea to get his thoughts in order, though he couldn't here. Instead he simply focused on the feeling of the cool brick against his back through the kimono, eyes slipping shut with a shaky sigh. And then...

"Oi."

_Oh no._

Koujaku's eyes snapped open twice as fast as they had closed, his entire body tensing and the anger he'd barely subdued crashing back through his veins as his eyes came to rest upon Noiz's figure.   
"Did you fucking follow me?!" He growled, hand curling into a fist as Noiz advanced a step closer.  
"Yeah," Noiz said simply. His body language remained largely neutral, relaxed, though Koujaku knew the other well enough to pick up on the subtle hints of weariness in his eyes.   
"Why? First you fucking humiliate me in front of everyone, and then you follow me out here? Why would you fucking follow me?" Koujaku pushed away from the wall, considering launching himself at Noiz once again.   
"I'm pretty sure you humiliated yourself. And I followed because I was curious as to where you would head after such a stunt," Noiz raised his eyebrows, pausing for a second before he added, "besides, everything I said back there was true. You didn't even try to deny it." 

That _was_ true. Koujaku didn't say anything, mirroring his earlier stunt, instead merely stepping toward Noiz in a manner he hoped came off as at least mildly threatening. Noiz clicked his tongue before speaking again.  
"For a long time, I wondered if you thought of Aoba whilst you fucked me. I realised that probably wasn't the truth as you moan my name and are far, far rougher with me than you ever would be with him," Noiz sighed, lips curving upwards with the slightest ghost of a smirk - and that was when Koujaku pounced. 

He moved all too quickly, grabbing Noiz's shoulders and slamming him hard against the wall he was previously propped up against. Winded, Noiz gasped for breath, half aware of the way Koujaku pulled back his fist, in preparation of pummeling Noiz with a punch. Noiz was quick to drive his own knuckles into Koujaku's ribs, shaking off the grip on his shoulders so as to loop his arms about Koujaku's neck instead.   
"You piece of shit," Koujaku hissed out, palms pressing against the wall either side of Noiz so as not to topple with the way Noiz clung on around his neck. 

Noiz's only response was to pull Koujaku into a rough kiss, green eyes remaining half open as he dug teeth harshly into Koujaku's lip. Despite himself, Koujaku reciprocated with equal ferocity. 

It wasn't good to deny things, especially one's own desires.

So he kissed back, letting out a short, sharp sound of pain as Noiz's teeth dug so hard they drew blood. Noiz pulled back, taking the time to stare at Koujaku with narrowed eyes - before he initiated another rough kiss, Koujaku's body coming forward to trap him between the wall and Koujaku's torso. The tiny bolt of electricity that sparked along his spine as their tongues brushed had Noiz digging blunt nails into Koujaku's back, stopped from scraping skin by only the thin fabric of Koujaku's kimono.

Koujaku pulled back, a hand coming up to entangle in Noiz's hair and pull his head back so as to bare his pale neck. The sensation of teeth sinking into his soft flesh, of course, was not there, but the mere thought of Koujaku leaving marks in such plain sight had Noiz's hips bucking and small sounds escaping his throat. 

Once satisfied with the already darkening marks scattered across Noiz's neck, Koujaku pulled back. Noiz's arms retracted, uncoiling from around his neck so he could instead snake his hands down the patch of Koujaku's chest exposed by his kimono. It was too slow, too gentle - and yet Koujaku was still surprised when Noiz shoved him back, hard, and instead pinned him to the wall.   
"You fucking-" Koujaku was cut off before he could actually get to the name calling, trailing off with a rather loud groan as a thigh was pressed to his crotch, ground into his quickly hardening member.   
"Never fails to amaze me how quickly you get hard," Noiz commented, before lowering his head to bite hard into Koujaku's protruding collarbone. The taller man cried out, gnashing his teeth together as he came to grab hard onto Noiz's upper arms. 

Pushing Noiz away from him, Koujaku held tight his grip on one of Noiz's arms.   
"Come on," He uttered, trying to tug Noiz away from this barely concealed alley, just off a fairly busy street - really, he should be ashamed of even doing this much here. Noiz raised an eyebrow.  
"Where are we going?" Noiz asked, tone hinting at a sarcastic feigned curiosity. Koujaku rolled his eyes.  
"To my place, or yours, whatever," Koujaku spluttered, irritated that the bratty teenager had managed to make him flustered once again. Noiz stood there for a second longer, seemingly considering something, before tugging his arm free and coming to rest with his hands on Koujaku's hips.  
"Nah. We can fuck here," Noiz drawled, watching the way Koujaku's jaw tightened with annoyance.   
"Someone will see us," Koujaku frowned, casting a glance sideways to the fairly busy street. Noiz shook his head.   
"Someone _could_ see us," Noiz corrected, "But isn't that part of the fun? We could move a little further into the alley, if it'd make the scared old man more comfortable." 

Koujaku took a brief moment to consider - and really, he couldn't believe he was doing so - but the fact they were both hard by this point was another compelling point.

As such, he tugged Noiz further into the alleyway, sharing several more hard, biting kisses as they did so. 

Noiz was oh so wonderful at grinding their clothed erections together, Koujaku nipping hard at the patch of skin just below his ear, panting very much audible to Noiz at such a proximity. He was distantly aware of hands working at his pants, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping his dripping erection out of the top of his boxers.   
"Do I turn you on this much?" Noiz mused, earning a moaned 'shut up' as he roughly pumped Koujaku's cock once, twice. His own dick was next to be pulled free, making Koujaku shudder as the tips grazed. 

It took a bit of maneuvering for Noiz to push Koujaku's kimono out of the way enough to get a hand down the back of his trousers, the older man wincing as Noiz took a squeeze of his ass.  
"O-oi, you're not fucking me!" Koujaku grumbled, pulling back and scowling at Noiz. Noiz shot him a questioning look.   
"Really? Well, I seem to be the one with the lube, a hand on your ass, and a lot of the control," Noiz sighed, other hand rooting through his pocket and pulling out what was indeed a small bottle of lube, "And I mean, you fucked me last time." 

A fingertip rubbed against Koujaku's entrance, and a small embarrassing sound slipped forth past his lips. Fuck it, he thought, perhaps if he just complied then it'd be over quicker, and there would be less of a chance of being caught. That thought scared him, though perhaps not as much as the fact that it turned him on, the risk of all this.  
"Fine, whatever," He groaned, and Noiz was quick to pull his fingers out of the back of Koujaku's underwear. Noiz pushed him toward a concrete wall, and he a little reluctantly turned to face it, palms resting against the rough surface. 

Pulling Koujaku's jeans down to his mid thighs, Noiz briefly considered the idea of rimming him right here, right now. Perhaps it wasn't such a good one, and simply fucking the man in front of him sounded good now. Koujaku hissed as Noiz pressed a lube slicked digit into his ass, complaining that it was cold - though his complaints quickly changed to quiet begging for Noiz to hurry up, to move faster, punctuated with all manner of rugged sounding pants and gasps. 

Koujaku was on the verge of asking to be fucked raw when Noiz finally pulled out his fingers, freeing Koujaku from the sensation he felt was driving him insane. Coating his cock in a substantial amount of lube was the last thing Noiz did before he rubbed the head of his cock over Koujaku's puckered entrance, taking note of the breathy sounds he made when the piercing in the tip caught on the ring of muscle. 

The desperate writhing of the man in front of him was not the "just fuck me already" Noiz was hoping for, but it would do, and as such he pushed his cock into Koujaku, sheathing deep inside him with one long, fast, smooth movement that drew out a breathy cry from the larger man. With a smirk, Noiz wasted no time in getting to work, fucking Koujaku long and deep.

Reaching around Koujaku, Noiz took a grip on the older man's dick, pumping the slick shaft in time with his thrusts.   
"Isn't it dirty, getting fucked in public by someone like- like me?" Noiz asked, voice low and husky, dripping with exertion and lust and punctuated by his wild panting. The only noticeable response he got back from Koujaku was a loud, low choked moan, and a particularly hard buck of his hips.

The cold concrete beneath Koujaku's palms acted almost as something to ground him, something to focus on amid the wild, warm feeling of Noiz fucking into him, the heat in his veins from desire and the depravity of having sex in public.   
"Noiz," He groaned, and Noiz responded with a quiet chuckle, all too erotic in tone.

Noiz's hot body pressed against his back, his hard, warm cock buried deep inside him, piercings rubbing against his insides in all the right ways, the hand gripping tight around his cock - it was all proving to be rather too much for Koujaku. Noiz almost regretted choosing this position, unable to see the expression on Koujaku's face as he fell apart.

Almost, but not quite.

Koujaku never even got a chance to warn Noiz before he came, his come splashing against the inside of the curl of Noiz's fist, some dribbling out and dripping over his own kimono and pants. His fingers scrabbled hard at the concrete wall for something more than just the cool temperature to anchor him through the intense wash of pleasure. Noiz settled for pulling out, not wanting to put even Koujaku through the discomfort of overstimulation, jerking himself to completion over Koujaku's ass before the man could recover. It didn't take long - dig his nails in here, pull at this piercing there - before thick come dripped over Koujaku's lower back, running over his ass cheeks and between his ass crack. 

Noiz had stuffed his dick back into his pants, and was sauntering off down the alley before Koujaku had fully realised the mess left across his back, and also the fact he had no real means of comfortably cleaning it up.

Well, shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't kounoi a lot can u tell
> 
> hmu @ gayhounds.tumblr.com I'm always taking requests B)


End file.
